


Kelly's Alolan Adventures

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spy Cameras, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A self insert story that ties into GentleBeasts PokePornographic story





	1. Journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Professor Kukui had heard that the new kid coming to Alola was special, but that didn't even compare when he actually saw the boy. Kelly, a young boy with thick brown hair that was curly and sunkissed skin. He was beautiful to look at. So beautiful he could barely introduce himself to him and his mother when he walked into their home.

"H-hiya, cousin." Kukui began, smiling down at the boy. "You must be Kelly."

 

"Hello" Kelly said while nodding his head and blushing lightly at the sight of the Professor's toned bare chest.

"I'm Professor Kukui, welcome to the Alola region!" He leaned down, so he was eye-level, "I take it you want to start your trail challenge, right?"

"Yes please" Kelly said as he always wanted to travel. His mother smiled and palmed a pokeball in her pocket as her three pokemon ran through the new home, a Lillipup, Manectric, and a Mightyena. 

 

"Ah, a fan of dog-like Pokémon, I see?" Kukui smiled, "So am I! I have my own Rockruff, you know."

"Cool" Kelly said as Mightyena moved to sit beside him wanting to be petted. Kelly looked up and asked "what about a Starter?" 

 

"Oh, right." Kukui almost felt dumb — of course the kid wanted a Starter Pokémon! That's when his adventure really begins! "You have three choices: the Grass-type, Rowlet; the Fire-type, Litten; and the Water-type, Popplio." He pulled all three Pokéballs out of his pocket, and let them out for Kelly to see.

Kelly fell in love with Litten but saw Rowlet looking sad so he asked "Why is Rowlet sad Professor?"

 

"You see, Rowlet's been with me for over four months now. No one's wanted it as their starter."

Looking down Kelly said "I want Litten but I also want Rowlet" while trying to decide which one to take he said "I will take Rowlet so he will not be sad anymore" before smiling up at the Professor.

Professor Kukui smiled back, "You know what... since you're being this kind, I'm going to let you have Rowlet and Litten!"

"Really" Kelly said before jumping up to hug the Professor saying thank you over and over again. Smiling Kelly's Mom pulled out a pokeball and said "Here Kelly this was sent by your Aunt from Sinnoh" and handing it to him.

 

Kukui watched as the boy eagerly released a Gible, who blinked up at him. "Wow, Kelly, three Pokémon in the span of one minute? That might be a record!"

Kelly was smiling and hugging his new pokemon. His bag was quickly packed and he followed the Professor to his lab to get his pokedex and license. 

Kukui lead the way to the lab, smiling and humming to himself as they walked up the porch and into the beaten-down building. "Sorry for the mess, I like to get rough around here."

"It looks like you have a lot of fun to me" Kelly said with Bara his Litten in his arms, Archer his Rowlet on his shoulder and Fin his Gible walking beside him.

 

"Yeah, I love messing around with them whenever I can." Professor Kukui bent down to find the Pokédex hidden away in one of the drawers.

Kelly looked around and let out a surprised sound when he found a nude photo of the professor that made his cock hard.

 

Kukui stood back up, smiling to himself as he picked up the lifeless Pokédex. "I actually have a surprise for you when it comes to your Pokédex—" he stopped talking when he noticed what Kelly had been looking at. "Oh..."

Kelly was blushing and trying to hide his erection. All three of Kelly's pokemon were confused.

 

It didn't take long for Kukui to notice the small bulge in Kelly's shorts. He smiled, "You know, in the Alola region, nudity and sexuality are nothing to be ashamed of. It's apart of our culture, our heritage. You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed."

"Really?" Kelly asked in confusion, while still blushing at the Professor's bare chest.

 

"I'll show you how natural it is," Kukui stated as he placed the Pokédex on the counter. He effortlessly slid his lab coat off, letting it crumple to the floor in a small heap. His fingers tugged at the waistband of his pants, sliding them down to his ankle in the blink of an eye. He didn't wear underwear — most Alolans don't. "See," Kukui glanced down at himself, "I'm not embarrassed."

Kelly reached out amazed at the size of Kukui's soft cock and balls, stopping right before he touched them.

 

"You know, my front yard is practically a nudist beach." Kukui mentioned, hiding his grin as Kelly edged himself closer and closer to his thick, tan member. "That's where that picture was taken."

Kelly finally wrapped his hand around the cock and was surprised at how warm it was, "Big" he whispered.

 

"Thanks, cousin." Kukui petted the boy's head, before glancing back at the three Pokémon behind their trainer, with mostly confused faces. Litten and Rowlet — who'd been used to seeing Professor Kukui naked, were wondering why their trainer was making such a fuss about it, while Gible stared in awe because the Professor's cock was so much bigger than he thought.

Slowly Kelly started to stroke the cock while moving closer to the Professor, not even caring that his own cock was hard in his shorts.

 

"Oh, hey now..." Kukui grumbled, stifling a small moan. "Haven't had this done to me in a while... you sure you want to, cousin?"

Kelly looked up and nodded his head before moving his other hand to play with Kukui's balls.

 

Pre started to dribble from Kukui's slit, wetting the boy's hand. "You're a natural, cousin. Just like that... yeah... why don't you lick it...?" The question hung in the air, and Kukui was smirking back at the Pokémon, all looking aroused at the sight.

 

Tentativly Kelly leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head of the cock, his clothes becoming hot so he slid off his shirt.

 

"Starting to get accustomed, aye, cousin? Nice." Kukui slid his hands down Kelly's bare back, feeling the smooth tan skin beneath his fingers heat up with pleasure.

Moaning Kelly let the head slip into his mouth and gently sucked on it, while reaching down to undo his own pants.

 

"Suck my cock, cousin..." Kukui moaned out, "you've got it... yeah..."

Kelly wiggled out of his pants and started bobbing his head on the thick shaft but could only get half of it in his mouth before he gagged, and pulled back to jack the twelve inch cock off for a second.

 

Kukui was getting close, and now, as he looked down and spotted the pale, light tan asscheeks of Kelly below him, he was ready. "F-fuck!" The Professor cried out, as he came buckets.

Kelly was surprised and closed his eyes as his face was covered in cum and some went in his open mouth.

 

The Professor panted, sucking in air as his heart rate came back to normal. "Sorry, cousin... I got a little carried away with that. I haven't gotten that much attention from a beginning trainer in a while..."

Licking the cum up Kelly moaned and looked up at the Professor his face and hair still dripping cum, "it taste amazing" Kelly said with a moan.

 

Kukui smiled, and leaned down and kissed the boy, tasting his spunk on his lips. "Thanks, cousin."

Kelly blushed and stood up his own cock leaking pre into his underwear.

 

"Let me," Kukui murmured, leaning in and easily taking the small, erect bulge, layered in Kelly's underwear's fabric, into his hot, wet mouth.

Kelly threw his head back moaning as he experienced his first blowjob.

 

Kukui wrapped his hands around Kelly's hips, his fingers digging into the boy's underwear, kneading into his skin and leaving finger nail marks. His head bobbed up and down the wet erection, lapping up the pre that coated his cock and then some.

Moaning loudly Kelly spurted three shots of watery cum into Kukui's mouth.

 

Kukui swallowed it all, moaning happily as he did. He pulled off the fabric-covered cock, and stood back up, kissing Kelly as he did so. "You taste good, too."

Kelly moaned into the kiss and when it ended he laughed for two reasons, First Kukui now had a ring of cum around his mouth and a spot on his nose and second was because he would be going with out underwear.

Kukui wiped away the cum-ring around his mouth, before reaching down to gently slide Kelly's underwear down his legs. "You won't be needing these, cousin."

Wiping the remaining cum onto his hands kelly moaned as he licked it up.

 

"You know, I could take you to the beach right now. It's only a minute's walk from here. Your Pokémon can play, and you and I can, too." Kukui kissed Kelly's bare chest, peppering feather-light kisses down his stomach until he reached the boy's navel, where he stopped and gently slid back up, using his tongue to leave a saliva trail.

Moaning Kelly nodded his head and said "You can keep those" while pointing to his soaked underwear.

 

"Thanks, cousin." Kukui smiled up at the boy from his position, "A souvenir."

Kelly stepped out for a second to wait on Kukui, not knowing of the hidden Cameras that caught the whole ordeal.

 

Kukui grinned to himself as he glanced at one of the hidden cameras. "I hope you enjoyed the show," he told the screen, knowing exactly who was looking back at him. "Arceus knows I certainly did."

Still a little shy Kelly stood outside with his hands covering his small cock, while all three of his pokemon were acting very affectionate to him. 

 

Kukui walked out onto the porch, grinning at him before taking his hand. "Follow me, the beach's this way..."

Following Kelly could not help but notice the full body tan and toned muscles of the Professor.

 

Eventually the grass beneath their bare feet turned to sand, and soon, low waves. The water was cool, but felt good. It reached their ankles, but the mist spraying up managed to reach their faces, sprinkling specs of salt water across their skin. Other people — not a lot, but enough to make Kelly shy — populated the beach.

Kelly noticed that their were no females on the beach and it confused him so he asked Kukui, while also moving in front of him to pick Litten up.

 

"There's two main beaches on this side of the island," Kukui explained. "My wife manages the other one, where all the women go. I manage this one, where all the men typically go."

"oh so that kids can not get to curious?" Kelly said and shuddered when his asscheeks spread as he bent over.

 

"Well, not exactly," Kukui answered. "Kids are always curious — we just want them to spend time with their own gender, so they know what to expect, what to look forward to, as they grow older. Plus, it's a lot more... unsettling, when you're walking around naked and a little girl's staring at you; same if you're a grown woman with a little boy ogling your chest."

"I Bet" Kelly said as he sat on the sand ,while Fin and Archer played, gently rubbing Bara. 

 

Kukui sat down next to him, "Any other questions?"

Kelly blushed as he saw two well built blond men fucking on the sand, his cock rehardening.

 

Kukui smirked, "I have an answer for that, too, if you want it." His own cock bobbed to life.

Being shy came back in full force as Kelly said "Can we go back to the lab" with his cheeks cherry red as he was still a virgin.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay out here in the sun?" Kukui smirked, lazily playing with his hardened-cock, "Don't be shy — no one will notice another pair of guys fucking in the sand."

Whispering "I want it to be special and private" Kelly stood and called his pokemon back to him.

 

Kukui nodded, "Alright, but I hope you know I only offer sex on the beach once." He smirked, and stood up, letting his large cock gently grind against Kelly's.

"I've never done it before" Kelly said blushing as he looked over the beach.

 

"I figured," Kukui leaned down and kissed the boy. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable with, and if that's back at the lab, that's fine with me. I was only teasing — I'll definitely fuck you here on the beach whenever you want, so long as you ask nicely."

Kelly started back to the lab but he put a little swing in his hips to tease the professor.

 

"Careful, some of these other beach-goers aren't as patient as I am," Kukui smirked.

Running into the Lab, Kelly saw the Professors bed so he jumped on it and pointed his ass towards the door.

 

Kukui walked in, and immediately moaned out. "It's taking all of my strength to not fuck you, you know."

"Please be gentle Kukui" Kelly said as he stayed still and relaxed his pokemon sitting in the corner watching.

 

Kukui nodded, "I promise." He climbed onto the bed and eagerly began to lick up and down the boy's crack, tasting his taint and loving it.  
Moaning Kelly buried his head in a pillow as his hole was licked his cock throbbing.

Kukui slid his tongue fairly easily inside Kelly, stretching him with his wet, hot muscle.  
Bucking back Kelly moaned "Oh Arceus" as he felt his hole loosen up, still unaware of the camera recording this.

Kukui reached below and began to stroke Kelly's cock with one hand, while his other gently squeezed the boy's nuts.  
"I am close" moaned out Kelly as he felt an orgasm build.

"Cum for me, cousin," Kukui moaned out, pulling back and slipping his middle finger deep inside Kelly's ass.  
With a loud moan Kelly shot his load into Kukui's hand and slumped down his ass still in the air.

"That's it, cousin, you're doing great..." Kukui slid another finger in.  
Kelly just moaned as the hand left his cock and he heard the sound of stroking.

Kukui was painfully aware of his erection, so aware that he needed to pleasure it in the meantime while he prepped Kelly. He stroked himself in earnest, as he added a third finger.  
Pushing back Kelly said "Please I am ready"

Kukui nodded, and aligned his cock with Kelly's entrance as he slid his fingers out. With a grunt, he'd buried his head inside the boy, taking his virginity, and he continued to push his way inside the warm, uncharted passage until half of his cock was buried inside.  
"Ah... I..t feels ama...zing" Kelly moaned as his cherry was popped by the thick cock.

Kukui leaned down and kissed Kelly's back, as he pushed deeper inside, filling him to the hilt, locking them together, connecting them. "Do you want me to move?" He asked, in hot, raspy breaths.

"Please fuck me Professor" Kelly moaned as he slowly lost his inhibitions and let out erotic moans and groans.

Kukui couldn't even respond, because he was already thrusting in and out of the young trainer with vigor, fucking him into the sheets so hard that the bed shook.

Showing that he was no longer shy Kelly was moaning "Fuck my slutty hole, breed it, fill me with your cum Kukui"  
And Kukui was close — so close... he was a moaning mess, fucking the boy until he was screaming out with pleasure. His tan hips rocked against the lighter tan hips, his cock sliding in and out of the sloppy, wet hole easily. "F-fuck!" Professor Kukui screamed out, so loud the beach-goers might've heard. "I-I'm cumming!"

Kelly moaned as his own cock spilled another load of cum, not noticing all three of his pokemon had cum from watching him get fucked.

Kukui collapsed at Kelly's side, groaning as he came down from his orgasmic high.  
Turning Kelly kissed Kukui and said "Thank you"  
"You're welcome," Kukui sighed, "But thank you."

Giggling Kelly did not know that in Kanto another Professor had watched the whole thing.


	2. Morning After

Kelly cuddled up in the sheet as the sun slowly rose, his three pokemon laying close to him.

 

Kukui, feeling the orange sun kiss his skin as he laid on the bed, next to the lightly snoring boy and his Pokémon, silently kissed Kelly on his forehead, before slipping out of the covers and off the bed. He was meant to call the night before, after Kelly fell asleep, but the boy had been persistent and had draped his small arms over Kukui's chest for most of the night, and it felt so good and comfortable that Kukui fell asleep. He walked over to the phone, pulling it from its holder and sneaking out onto the front porch, smiling at the nude young boy that was chasing his Rockruff down to the beach. He sighed to himself, and dialed the number. "Hey, it's Kukui."

"How do you get so lucky?" Oak asked as he rewatched the videos that he had forwarded to Professors Elm and Sycamore.

 

Kukui smirked, "Jealous I managed to steal him away from you? He is a Kantonian, after all."

"He was so shy I am amazed you were able to do it without help, are you going to tell him About the Alpha trainer program?" Oak asked as he looked through the videos and sent the ones from other professors and himself to Kukui. 

 

"You're just jealous I don't have to use a Gengar's Hypnosis to aid me." Kukui chuckled, "And yeah, I'm gonna tell him once I give him his Pokédex."

"wish I could see how he handles the Alola Region, one of my Trainers ended up in the Hospital, luckily the Doctor is a friend" Oak said with a sigh.

 

Kukui grinned, "I wouldn't mind seeing those videos, have you already sent them?"

"Yes they are sent, wonder what little Kelly would say if he saw them" Oak said with a laugh.

 

"Well, he wanted his first time to be personal and just between us — I doubt he wanted the video of it sent to professors across the world." Kukui smirked, "You're the worst of us, you know? You get multiple trainers at once."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now get back to your tiny lover before he wakes up" Oak said as he hung up.

 

Kukui chuckled, and went back inside, placing the phone back in its holder. From where he stood, he could see Kelly lounging on the bed, sound asleep, as the morning glow of the sun shimmered across his smooth, tan skin. Shit. He was getting hard again.

Kelly turned in his sleep causing the sheet to fall off revealing his nude form and pale tan cheeks.

 

Kukui grinned. Maybe a morning fuck to wake the boy?

A moan escaped Kelly's mouth easily letting Kukui know what kind of dream he was having.

 

Kukui climbed on top of his bed, his leaking erection leading his way as he climbed over Kelly's body, taking in the magnificent sight as he gently slid his cockhead past the boy's tight ring, entering him for the second time.

Slowly Kelly woke up moaning as his hole was gently fucked for the second time.

 

Kukui leaned down and kissed the boy's tan shoulders, sliding more and more of his cock deep inside the boy, hearing his moans of pleasure fill the room, awakening his Pokémon

Bucking back Kelly moaned as he was fucked and called out "Harder"

 

"No problem, cousin..." Kukui moaned, loud and guttural and he bottomed-out in the boy, fucking him down into the mattress. "Your ass is so fucking tight..."

Kelly moaned and ground his ass back with each thrust, his own cock leaking a steady stream of pre.

 

"Yeah, cousin... moan for me... scream for me..." Kukui gasped as his balls tightened up, he was close... "Beg for me..."

"Please, cousin fill me with your cum" Kelly moaned as he shot his own load onto the bed.

 

Feeling Kelly's insides milk him, Kukui had no choice but to obey. "I-I'm cumming!"

Kelly smilled as the cum filled him up, this time he noticed his pokemon had masturbated to the sight of him getting fucked so he reached over and gathered a taste of each ones cum.

 

Kukui watched as the boy sucked his Pokémon cocks, swallowing each of their small loads. "T-that's... unbelievably sexy..."

Setting up Kelly wiped his mouth and remembered his pokedex "Professor you never gave me my pokedex yesterday"

Kukui chuckled, "Oh yeah." He slid himself out of the boy, and climbed off the bed to grab the lifeless object. "About your Pokédex — I've actually got a surprise for you. Since you've been so generous to me." He smirked.

"Really, what surprise" Kelly said as he cuddled his pokemon.

 

Just as the boy said that, the lights flickered. Kukui grinned, "Rotom, I know you're watching. Did you enjoy the show?"

Kelly was amazed as a Rotom flew into the pokedex and started floating.

 

"You know I did, Profezzor! Zzt!" The Rotomdex buzzed, swirling around the naked man, taking picture after picture, before floating over to Kelly and doing the same, making sure to zoom in on his cum-leaking asshole. "The wirezz in your electrical zzocket are filled with my jizz-zz. Zzt!"

Kelly was so shocked that Rotom could talk he did not try and cover himself.

 

Kukui snickered, "Kelly, meet Rotomdex. Rotomdex, meet Kelly."

 

Rotomdex buzzed, "Nice to meet you, Kelly. Your azz-zz izz very photogenic!"

Grabbing Rotomdex Kelly hugged it saying "this is so awesome" while jumping up and down in joy.

 

"Calculating... Calculating... Calculating..." Rotomdex buzzed, "Kelly'zz excitement izz made up of zzeventy-eight percent happiness, twenty-one percent arouzzal, and one-percent zzhock."

Kelly blushed slightly before looking at the time and saying "I should go ahead and head out on the trial" 

 

Kukui nodded, "That sounds good. But before that, I suggest you head to the Pokémon School, it's on the way to Hau'oli City."

"Okay" Kelly said while trying to find his pants, "Oh man where did they go"

 

Kukui smirked, his instructions for Rockruff were to shred them, his underwear, and his shirt. "You won't be needing them — most trainers in Alola choose not to adorn clothing; it gets too hot here."

Sighing Kelly gathered his bag and pokemon waving goodbye to the professor he started on his way to the school, Battling wild pokemon and quickly leveling his pokemon up.


	3. School

Kelly arrived at the school tired from all of the battles but they were worth it as both Archer and Bara had evolved, and Fin was stronger too.

 

Ilima had gotten a call from Kukui as a little heads-up, so he was waiting patiently at the front doors of the school, smirking from afar as the boy arrived, buck-naked with a Torracat, a Dartrix, and a Gible at his side. "You must be Kelly."

Kelly nodded his head and said "the Professor called?" while turning to bend over and scratch Bara's head before returning Fin and Archer.

 

Ilima nodded down at him from atop the steps, enjoying the sight of Kelly bending down. "He's told me a lot about you Kelly. And, from what I can tell, you are definitely special."

"Oh, he'zz zzpecial alright!" Rotomdex buzzed.

Kelly blushed and took in the outfit Ilima was wearing and his pale hair, the handsome captain made Kelly's cock hard.

 

Ilima was wearing a tight, pale-pink pair of briefs, with his little Trial Captain trinket hanging from the waistband. Ilima smirked down at Rotomdex when he noticed it taking pictures, and his smirk stretched across his face when he noticed Kelly's erection. "The students here will love you, Kelly."

Following Ilima in Kelly was hard as a rock, blushing seeing the other students naked and some playing.

 

Rotomdex's screen almost looked like it was blushing as he took numerous pictures of the naked students. "Thizz zzchool izz amazzing!"

"where are we going?" Kelly asked then let out a loud moan as a younger boy ran up and started stroking his cock.

 

"Headmaster's Room," Ilima told him, "my room." He smirked as he heard Kelly's moan — these kids were so naughty, so indecent. He ought to punish them more; but they'd only like the more spanks he gave them, only like the pull-ups he made some of them wear when they had accidents.

By the time they got to Ilima's room Kelly was dripping pre and panting.

 

"I see my students did, indeed, love you as much I thought they would. Good." Ilima shut and locked the door, hearing many students on the other sides groan with sadness as they wouldn't be able to watch. He moved to Kelly, who'd fallen into a stray chair. "Do you wanna cum?"

Panting Kelly nodded his head as his cock pulsed. Bara looked on in excitement and let Archer and Fin out to watch.

 

Ilima smirked, and, like an agile cat-Pokémon, jumped onto the chair, his tan body over Kelly's. Ilima pushed his lips against Kelly's until the boy's moans were silent gasps and pants. Ilima snaked himself out of his briefs, and aligned Kelly's cock with his twitching, gaping asshole. Silently, he buried Kelly's cock deep inside of him, to the hilt in one move.

Kelly moaned and bucked up, his cock pulsing as it got ready to blow, his head thrown back.

 

"You are special..." Ilima grunted, kissing down Kelly's neck as he rolled his hips down onto Kelly's, feeling the younger boy beneath him throb and twitch inside him. "Cum in me, baby..."

Neither male noticed Rotom recording the whole thing, as Kelly moaned and pulled Ilima into a kiss while shooting his load.

 

Ilima moaned into the kiss, feeling the boy's seed decorate his insides like so many students had done when they arrived this morning. His stomach felt full, felt well-stretched as he nibbled on Kelly's bottom lip before breaking of. "That was fun, Kukui was definitely not exaggerating."

All three of Kelly's Pokemon were hard, and moving closer they made a sound that Rotom translated.

 

"Trial Captain Ilima, please let uzz fuck you!" Fin had said. 

 

"I want Mazzter to zzuck me!" Archer moaned. 

 

"Let me fuck you, Mazzter!" Bara meowed.

Blushing Kelly moved into position and let Bara mount him while sucking on Archer.

 

Ilima got on all-fours, "Go on, Gible. Enjoy your Master's sloppy-seconds..."

Kelly was moaning as he was spitroasted by his pokemon, his cock hard and leaking again.

 

Ilima felt Fin's rough cock push into him, sliding along easily with his Master's cum as lubricant. "Damn, Gible... Fuck me!" 

 

Hovering above them, Rotomdex took picture after picture, uploading them to the school's television screens that lined the hallways, so everyone could watch.

Kelly moaned as Archer shot his load that tasted of mint down his throat.

Bara speed up his thrust getting close to his own end.

 

Ilima knew when the person or Pokémon ravaging him was close, and Gible was no exception. "Cum in me, Gible!" Ilima moaned out. The dual Ground/Dragon-type quickly filled his insides with globs of thick, creamy seed. His stomach bulged out, and Ilima sighed with pleasure.

As Bara filled Kelly with his hot seed, Kelly shot his own load on the floor.

 

Ilima groaned as Gible slid out his sloppy, gaping hole. "Now Professor Kukui... didn't warn me about that!"

Kelly laughed and crawled over to Ilima's hard cock and swallowed it.

 

"Oh..." Ilima moaned, "oh... Arceus..."

Rotom closed in on the loose hole of Ilima. Kelly sucked down Ilima's cum and then started to Rim him.

 

"I see you like doing extra credit..." Ilima moaned out, panting.

Kelly moaned as his mouth was filled with the mixture of cum, some dripping down his chin.

 

Rotomdex caught all of it with his video, as did the whole school. Professor Kukui was even getting a livestream back home.

Ilima leaned back and petted Kelly's hair. "A+, Kelly."

Pulling back Kelly let out a little burb before saying "delicious"

 

"You can't be a student here unless your cum is delicious, so that's a given." Ilima smirked, "You'd definitely make the cut," he leaned in and kissed the boy.

Smiling Kelly leaned forward and whispered to Ilima "there is still one person who has not cum yet"

 

"Oh?" Ilima smirked.

Kelly pulled Rotom and Started sucking him making the video turn into Pov.

 

"Oh... Oh... Mazzter..." Rotomdex moaned, his electricity sending jolts of pleasure through Kelly as well.

Kelly did not know how slutty he looked when he looked up at the camera while still sucking.

 

"Zzhit!" Rotomdex gasped, "I'm cumming! Zzt!"

Kelly sucked hard to gather all of Rotom's cum in his mouth before pulling Ilima into a kiss and sharing the cum.

 

Ilima moaned into the kiss, loud enough for the students pressing their ears against the doors to hear it. They broke apart and Ilima turned to Rotomdex, "Alright, students, I know you're watching. Get to class!"

Kelly turned Cherry red and stood back up to talk more with Ilima.

 

"So, I hear you're headed to first trial, aye?" Ilima slid his briefs back on, adjusting them comfortably.

"Yeah" Kelly said while rubbing his pokemon's head.

 

"Make sure to prep yourself," Ilima warned.

"I think Bara took care of the prep" Kelly said with a laugh.

 

"The Totem Raticate is a lot bigger than Bara," Ilima warned, "You'll need a lot more prep."

"wait seriously?" Kelly asked as he had thought Ilima was joking with him.

 

"They're called Totem Pokémon for a reason, Kelly." Ilima tsked, "They're far larger than any of their species, and that includes their cocks."

Blushing Kelly felt his hole twitch at the thought while trying to figure out how to prepare his hole.

 

"Don't worry," Ilima smirked, "My students would be happy to help for a worthy cause."

The next bit was a blur to Kelly as he suddenly found himself on a padded bench in front of all the students.

 

"There are approximately sixty-nine male students here today," Ilima told him, "That should be enough to prep you for Totem Raticate."

Kelly was amazed at how many cocks he took in just a few hours.

 

"You're quite a trainer, Kelly," Ilima told him. "I'm impressed."

Rotomdex has recorded it all, and sent it to Professor Kukui.

Kukui was also amazed and forwarded the video to the other professors letting them see that his Alpha Trainer was so good with out the need for any coercion.


	4. Trial

Kelly stood up on wobbly legs his stomach full of cum and making him feel warm, as he rubbed his bloated belly.

 

Ilima pressed a hand down onto his stomach, feeling it's stiffness. "You're definitely going to have that stomach bulge for a while until it all drips out. It's like you're pregnant."

Blushing Kelly leaned on Ilima for support and grinned before saying "I am sure I am ready now"

 

Ilima nodded, "I'd say so. You're a real cockslut, you know that?"

"Hard to believe I was a virgin a few days ago" Kelly said with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head as he followed Ilima out of the school and through Hau'oli City, taking in the sights.

 

Ilima lead him through the streets, showing off the women's side of the beach, run by Professor Kukui's wife. He showed him his house, "You're always welcome," Ilima had told him, smirking at him, "my father and uncle would love you, by the way." Eventually, they made it to the city's limit, which introduced a ragged path. "I trust you can make it there on your own? Or do I need to hand-hold you the entire way?"

Kelly was distracted when he saw two Rockruffs playing with a Totodile, quickly he told Fin, Archer and Bara to weaken them so he could catch them.

 

Ilima snickered to himself, "I guess he's already pretty acquainted with the surrounding route." He turned back, knowing his ride to the Trial Site would be far quicker and easier for him. "He'll be fine." He disappeared back into the city.

Smiling at his three new pokemon Kelly looked up info with rotom and found out that Rockruff had two forms so he asked his which one the wanted to become. They picked both forms so Kelly named one Sol and the other Luna, while Totodile was named Aqua.

 

"Kelly, do you think we'll reach the Trial Zzite by duzzk? Zzt. From my calculationzz, and my map, it lookzz like we'll reach the Pokémon Center just outzzide the Trial Zzite azz the zzun goezz down."

Kelly was surprised that the path was mostly empty but he did have a run in with two males from team skull, Archer and Bara took care of them easily and left them running after destroying their clothes.

 

Hau had just turned away from the Pokémon Center front desk, his Pokémon's health completely restored and feeling better than ever, when he locked eyes with the naked boy who just walked in, side by side with a living Pokédex, a Torracat, a Dartrix, a Gible, two Rockruff, and a Totodile. His own Popplio, Pichu, and Chikorita couldn't even compare.

Kelly walked up to have his pokemon checked out when he felt something rubbing his leg, looking down he saw a pichu. "well hello there cutie' Kelly said as he bent over to pick the small pokemon up not caring that his hole was revealed to the room.

 

"That's Pichu," Hau greeted, happily. "And I'm Hau, what's your name?" Hau was wearing just an average orange-and-yellow pair of swim trunks, and nothing more beyond his backpack.

Kelly took in Hau's well toned chest and body while saying "I am Kelly" his cock standing hard as he saw the the smooth dark tan skin glisten in the light.

 

Hau grinned, glancing down at the boy's erection. "Are you a Trial Challenger, Kelly?" His Pichu jumped from Kelly's shoulder and back onto his. Popplio, at his feet, rubbed against his leg, kneading into the ground, pressing it's erection into the wood floors. Chikorita, smitten with Kelly, used it's vines to sink below it's body and stroke it's tiny erection.

"Yeah I am about to do my first Trial at the Verdant Cavern" Kelly said smiling unaware of how horny he made the dark skinned male.

 

Hau smiled, "So am I — that makes us rivals." His erection throbbed, but, thankfully, due to Hau's loose swim trunks, Kelly hadn't noticed. Popplio and Chikorita, who had glanced up their trainer's legs to see the inside of his trunks, easily witnessed the predicament. Hau wondered briefly why Kelly had an unusual bulge in his stomach — but he had a pretty good guess once he noticed what was dribbling down the boy's legs, only to be licked up by one of his Pokémon.

Kelly moved to shake Hau's hand but tripped and fell knocking Hau down and landing face first into the boys crotch

 

Hau had made a brief holler when he slammed into the hard below, no doubt bruising his tan ass cheeks. But he didn't have time to think about that — Kelly's face was pressing hard into his erection. "S-shit..."

Scrambling up Kelly blushed and started apologizing, neither male noticing two vines returning to Archer and Chikorita. "please let me make it up to you" Kelly said to Hau.

 

Hau's tan cheeks darkened a shade a red, "Can you try and soothe my ass? I'm pretty sure it's bruised." Hau's eyes widened, not realizing he had thought aloud. "Uh, I mean—" His words caught in his throat when he noticed the floating Pokédex snap a picture of him in this state. "Hey—"

Gently Kelly reached down and started massaging Hau's ass, sliding his hands under the trunks, pulling Hau close so their hard dicks rubbed against eachother.

 

"K-Kelly..." Hau grunted, looking around the room. Nurse Joy had vanished, but all the men were looking at them with grins, with sneers, with lust — most of them had erections, and a few of them already had their cocks out in the open, masturbating to the sight. "P-people are watching..."

"then lets give them a show" Kelly said before stealing a kiss from Hau and sliding his trunks off.

 

"O-oh... Tapu..." Hau breathed out, a blush spreading across his face and chest as his entire body was revealed. He heard a few hollers from the crowd of horny onlookers. 

 

One had even yelled out: "Grandson of the Kahuna's a slut! Fuck yeah!"

Kelly dropped to his knees and moaned as he nuzzled Hau's dick. His pokemon were busy topping Hau's.

 

Sweat glistened across Hau's body as his cock, erect and dark, just like the rest of him, slid across Kelly's cheeks, smearing pre across the tanned skin before the boy bobbed down and swallowed three of his eight inches in one slurp. "F-fuck..." Hau grumbled out, glancing at his Pokémon. Kelly's Totodile was roughly fucking his Popplio, while Kelly's two Rockruff split-roasted his precious Pichu, while Chikorita was dominated by the Dartrix, who forced its cock down Chikorita's throat with vigor.

Kelly moaned as he felt a warm mouth swallow his cock and a tongue lick his cum filled hole.

 

Hau managed to maneuver himself enough to see Kelly's Gible stuffing it's fat tongue inside the boy, while the Torracat swallowed the boy's erection easily, like it's done this so many times before.

Kelly reached up and teased Hau's hidden pucker lightly touching it as he moaned enjoying the attention everyone was giving him.

 

"Tapu..." Hau moaned out, "F-fuck!" Hau's hands moved up to play with his dark nipples, twisting and pinching them harder and harder as pleasure radiated throughout his body. With a glance around through half-lidded eyes, Hau witnessed several of the surrounded men cum, spraying their seed across the floor. While others had turned to each other and started stroking each other off, some even dropping to their knees and sucking another off.

Kelly worked his fingers into the tight hole and looked up at Hau as he buried his nose in the dark pubes.

 

"O-oh... K-Kelly!" Hau was close. Extremely close. He turned and saw his Pichu succumb to the pleasure, spraying it's electric seed across the floor in small puddles while both Rockruff filled him at either ends, stuffing him with their seed.

Giving a few harder sucks and using his one free hand to massage Hau's nuts Kelly moaned as he shot his load into Bara's mouth.

 

"Fuck!" Hau cried out, cumming hard. He could hear the other men's groans of pleasure as the majority came with him, either decorating the floor with their seed or another man's face and mouth with it.

"Really Kelly, You could not wait to make new friends" was heard from the door. Kelly finished swallowing Hau's cum and turned to smile at Ilima.

 

Ilima smirked as all the men who hadn't cum yet came, just at the mere sight of him. "I was wondering what was taking so long — I should have guessed this would happen. And with the Kahuna's grandson no less, do you have no shame?" Ilima tsked, "Hala will have a ball, I'm telling you. He's very picky about who gets to have fun with his grandson." Ilima smirked at Hau, "Nice to see you again, my former-student. You look... bigger." 

 

Hau's face blushed, remembering all the things he'd been taught by the great Ilima.

"Hala?" Kelly asked in confusion as he stood up and his pokemon gathered around him.

 

"My grandfather," Hau answered, quietly. "The Kahuna of Melemele Island." 

 

Ilima nodded along, "He was chosen by the great Tapu Koko itself as the strongest trainer on the island — you'll have to defeat him, Kelly, if you wish to travel to the next island once you're done with my trial."

"Sweet" Kelly said jumping in the air with his pokemon excited as well. before moving to do Ilima's trial.

 

Ilima led the way, while Hau remained behind in the Pokémon Center, deciding to let Kelly have his fun while he had his own with the other men in the Center, who'd felt like they'd gotten the short end of the stick. 

 

"So," Ilima began, "have you ever seen a Raticate before?"

"Yeah Raticate are brown rat pokemon with sharp teeth" Kelly said remembering the Raticate he saw in Kanto.

 

Ilima nodded, "Oh, I almost forgot that the Raticate are different in Kanto." He chided himself, he was the Headmaster of his School for Arceus' sake! He should know this! "Raticate here in Alola are black and brown, chubby, and are only active at night." He gestured up to the sky, to the moon that was raising in the sky. "They're part Dark-type, too."

"Amazing" Kelly said as he was led into the cave and saw some of the stones glowing green.

 

"Verdant Cave is a pretty special place," Ilima told Kelly, "for the island itself and for me, personally."

Kelly looked at Ilima in confusion before he heard a loud scurrying sound and saw a clearing with a bed in it.

 

"You see," Ilima smirked, "the Totem Raticate here was raised by me — he was my first, ever." Ilima recalled the memory, of when he was six and he'd get in Raticate's lap, because the Pokémon was warm and fluffy, and he'd felt Raticate's cock pushing against his ass. Ilima's father, who'd seen the whole ordeal unfold, told Ilima what to do, and, in a matter of a few minutes, Ilima's virginity was gone. "And it all happened right here in this cave after my Dad brought me to feed all the little Rattata."

Mumbling to himself Kelly said "May take you up on that visit" before seeing a large Raticate move to hug Ilima.

 

Ilima smiled as the warmth, once again, surrounded him. "You've got a challenger, Raticate." Ilima sighed as they pulled away from each other. "Trust me, he's gonna be difficult to beat. He's been training for this."

Kelly chuckled and yelped as he was carried to the bed,

 

"Despite all your prepping, Kelly, this will still hurt like hell." Ilima warned him, "Kiss any potential tightness you might still have goodbye because you will be gaping like a Swalot's mouth when Raticate's done with you."

Kelly thought he was ready but cried out when his hole was slammed into and tears leaked down his face. 

 

Raticate showed no mercy. Eighteen inches of barbed, dark-colored cock ripped straight into Kelly with enough force behind it to slam his body, now acting like a lifeless ragdoll, into the stone floor beneath their feet, the bed adding no comfort or softness. Raticate pulled back, it's barbed-cock forcing Kelly to move back with his hips, like he was hooked, before the massive Pokémon shoved back in, ruining the boy's asshole even further. 

 

Ilima glanced up at the camera mounted on one of the nearby boulders, capturing the whole event.

Kelly's pokemon were frozen in shock, but their anger was growing quickly.

 

Ilima noticed Kelly's Pokémon, noticed their faces and how distraught they looked. "Don't," Ilima warned them, "if you interfere with either of them, Kelly automatically forfeits this trial. Those are the rules, I'm sorry." He leaned down and scratched under Bara's chin, "It'll be over soon. I promise."

Kelly spurted multiple loads of cum as he was used by the Massive Raticate.

 

Raticate's hands gripped down hard on Kelly's hips, leaving bruises easily. It's thrusts didn't light up, didn't slow down, didn't feel any better. This was the Trial of Totem Raticate — enduring the utmost of pain, to get to the real pleasure. 

 

Ilima's eyebrow raised as he noticed Kelly's stomach stretch out with every push Raticate made, before returning to normal every time Raticate pulled out. It didn't take a genius to decipher what that meant — Raticate's cock was deeper inside Kelly than anything he'd ever taken before.

 

Kelly let out whimpers as his hole was destroyed, tears still leaking down his face, until he remembered Ilima did this when he was six years old. A fire roared inside Kelly and he used the tricks he had learned to make Raticate shoot his load.

 

Raticate moaned out a mighty roar as he unleashed an ocean-load of cum into the poor boy. 

 

Ilima watched, immensely pleased, as Kelly's stomach stretched far bigger than it did when he had taken all of his student's cocks and cum inside him. "Congratulations, Kelly, you've passed your first trial."

The second that Ilima said this Kelly's pokemon rushed forward and tossed Raticate away before cuddling with Kelly.

 

Raticate didn't mind — they certainly weren't the first Pokémon to act that way after what they witnessed. Besides, Ilima was already comforting him with a tender hug. 

 

"Your Z-Stone, for completing the trial, is found in that pedestal behind you." Ilima grinned, "Use it well, and responsibly."

Kelly giggled as Bara licked his face before he started to glow, amazing Kelly.

 

Ilima smiled, "Looks like your Torracat is evolving."

Smiling Kelly looked at Incineroar and hugged him yelping as he was picked up by Bara. 

 

"Incineroar are known for being... naughty," Ilima warned, "so you might want to watch out."

Leaning up Kelly kissed Bara and said "my Bara is sweet he picked me up so I would not hurt myself"

 

Cum was already pouring down Kelly's legs, dripping into the nest-like bed. Ilima stepped up and kissed Kelly on the cheek, "Good luck on your next trial, Kelly. They only get tougher the further you go. But that's only if you beat the Kahuna first."

"I will visit you before I leave the Island" Kelly promised as they went their separate ways Bara still carrying Kelly. 

 

"Wait!" Ilima came running, Z-Stone in hand. "You're even more forgetful than my students when it comes to their homework!"

Taking the stone Kelly pulled Ilima into a kiss and said "I will see you later" Rotom snapped a picture of the kiss.

 

"You better," Ilima smirked, before turning towards Hau, who'd been standing there. "Ah, Hau! You ready for your trial?" 

 

Hau nodded, smirking. He'd had a fun time in the Pokémon Center, and he knew just how much more fun he was going to have in his trial. "You bet." 

 

They walked back into Verdant Cave.

Kelly spent the night traveling to Iki town and training his pokemon. Aqua and Luna both evolved while Sol and Fin gained a lot of experience.


	5. Grand Trial

Hala waited patiently for the boy to arrive. He'd heard from Ilima that this boy had touched his grandson — had gotten his grandson be used by all the men in a Pokémon Center. He would destroy this boy in their Grand Trial, if not for Tapu Koko, then for Hau.

Kelly walked into the center to heal his pokemon when he found an Old Man glaring at him, with an eep Kelly his behind Bara.

Hala stood up, and walked over to the boy and his Incineroar.

Bara glared at the man that scared his trainer and stood tall in his way.

 

Hala grumbled, "Do you know what you did, boy."

Kelly poked his head out in confusion, and said "I walked into the center?" still not sure who this guy was or why he was so mad.

 

"You fucked my grandson." Hala furrowed his brow, "And got him to pleasure other men in a filthy Pokémon Center."

"Hala?" Kelly asked in confusion slowly realizing that this was Hau's grandpa, and that he was the one to give the Grand Trial.

"Yes." Hala grumbled.

Kelly was unsure what he should say but all he did was what the Professor and Ilima had told him was the normal thing.

 

"My grandson is a rebellious one," Hala told him. "He likes to... have fun. Much to my protests."

A few tears leaked and Kelly said "I am sorry Sir" hating that he made the handsome man mad at him.

 

Hala nodded, "Don't be. Ilima sent me the video of you and the Totem Raticate. I feel you've had a decent-enough punishment."

Kelly blushed as he felt his hole twitch since most of the cum had came out in the night he was back to a flat stomach, "I want to do the Grand Trial Sir" he said with conviction.

 

"I know you do," Hala grinned. He reached down and clapped against Kelly's shoulder. "Just to warn you, our trial is held in the middle of the town — and everyone watches."

Nodding his head Kelly heard the door open and a voice scream "Gramps"

 

Hau ran up to Kelly and his grandfather. "I was wondering where you were. You weren't home." He turned to Kelly, "Hey dude, I see you've met Gramps — the Kahuna."

Kelly stared at the fact Hau still had a cum belly and had forgone his shorts to walk around naked.

 

Hala frowned. "Hau, I gave you those long-legged swim trunks for a reason."

Hau chuckled, "And that's why I ditched them. You should be happy I wore them until the trial."

Kelly tried to slid away but was grabbed by Hau, stopping his escape.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Hau grinned, "If I have to deal with my grandfather, then so do you."

 

"I need to heal my pokemon, for the Grand Trial" Kelly said as he was pulled back against Hau.

"But we're in a Pokémon Center," Hau smirked, "shouldn't we have some fun? It's a tradition between us, now." 

 

Hala crossed his arms, "Hau, let the boy heal his Pokémon."

Kelly moaned as Hau slipped a finger into his hole and rubbed around.

 

"Sorry, Gramps, but Kelly just moaned." Hau grinned, "That's an automatic yes in Alolan."

Bara reached down and slid a finger into Hau, grinning at him he used his other hand to release the rest of Kelly's pokemon.

 

Hala huffed as Hau continued to play. "Whatever, I'll be waiting at the battle site. Try not to let every man here fuck you."

Kelly was to busy sucking Archer as Hau fucked him to care, Sol was sucking his cock as well.

 

Hau rocked his hips against Kelly's, fucking him hard.

Bara lined up and started fucking Hau while holding Fin so his cock could fuck Hau's face. Luna and Aqua were having fun with Hau's pokemon.

 

Nothing but moans and groans of pleasure radiated from the orgy of trainers and their Pokémon. 

 

Hau moaned around Fin's cock as he came inside Kelly.

Kelly and his pokemon quickly followed behind. Standing Kelly returned his pokemon and called the Nurse to take care of them so he could head to the Grand Trial, and he was taking Hau with him.

 

"You know," Hau began, "in some special cases, two challengers can take on the Grand Trial at the same time."

"It is up to Kahuna Hala I guess" Kelly said as they walked to the Trial site both eager to do it.

 

"Maybe since I'm his grandson he'll let us," Hau smiled.

They arrived to see Hala sitting on the stage waiting for them wearing only a Fundoshi.

 

"This is going to be fun," Hau whispered. "Hey Gramps — Kelly and I wanted to know if it'd be possible for both of us to take you on, at the same time." He turned to Kelly for reassurance.

"Yeah it would be Awesome Sir" Kelly said with a smile on his face.

 

Hala looked at the two boys, "The last time this happened it was between Kukui and his white-haired friend. I don't remember his name, actually. Mischievous kid, lemme tell you—" 

 

Hau groaned out, "Gramps, we don't want a story, we want a Grand Trial!"

Kelly made a note to ask Kukui about his friend, while waiting for Hala to decide.

 

"Fine." Hala smirked, "This'll be tough for the both of you."

"Yes Sir, we are ready" Kelly said standing next to Hau both naked and hard.

 

Hala stood up and called out his Pokémon, "You do the same."

Quickly the boys let out nine pokemon, from Kelly came Incineroar, Dartrix, Lycanrock, Rockruff, Croconaw, and Gible, while Hau had Pikachu, Brionne and Bayleef.

 

Hala himself has unleashed a Mankey, a Hariyama, and a Crabrawler.

Kelly waited for Hala to explain the trial.

 

"The trial is simple. Whoever ejaculates last... wins." Hala grinned, "In order for both of you to win, you must cum at the same time, after I, and all of the Pokémon, do."

Kelly paled a bit but knew his pokemon could shoot fast if they wanted to so that would take 6 out easily. Slowly the boys moved and started with their own pokemon sucking them off and jacking them.

 

"Mankey, Crabrawler, fuck them both." Hala smirked. The two Pokémon made their way over and began to brutally fuck the boys, with Crabrawler on Kelly and Mankey on Hau.

Kelly was able to handle the small pokemon because Bara was stronger so he clenched and focused on making everyone cum, Luna and Sol came first with Sol evolving from the orgasm.

 

"Hariyama, spank the boys. Hard." Hala watched as the big Pokémon made its way over, before brutally beginning to spank the boys.

Kelly moaned around Archer as his ass was hit, while stroking Fin and Aqua off.

 

Hau moaned even louder, as he drank Pikachu's cum.

Clenching his hole tightly Kelly worked to make Crabrawler cum while sucking hard enough to push Dartrix over the edge.

 

"Crabrawler, reach down and stroke off Kelly. Mankey, do the same to Hau." Hala commanded. 

 

Hau grunted as Mankey began to stroke him off.

Kelly pushed back knowing Crabrawler was close while telling Fin and Aqua to cum on his face.

 

Crabrawler groaned as it came inside Kelly.

Kelly looked to Bara and called him over to make him blow his load quickly.

 

Crabrawler climbed off, defeated. "Hariyama, quick, fuck Kelly!"

Kelly moaned out as Hariyama fucked him while he swallowed Bara's load. Kelly turned to see how Hau was doing.

 

Hau drank down Bayleef's cum, before moving on to Brionne. Mankey was still fucking him hard, and stroking off his cock.

Kelly decided to do the trick he learned with Bara, and flipped over still on Hariyama's thick cock making them both moan out.

 

"What?" Hala moved closer, wandering what Kelly was doing.

Kelly started rubbing Hariyama's arms making him relax and then clenched his hole tight to pull him over.

 

Hariyama moaned as the tables were turned. 

 

Hau drank down Brionne's cum, tightening his whole around Mankey, who quickly came inside him.

Kelly grinned as he felt the cum flood his hole, turning he saw that only Hala remained and both him and Hau were ready.

 

"Dear Tapu..." Hala grunted, watching the two boys move closer.

"Alright, Gramps," Hau smirked, "It's your turn."

Kelly moved up to kiss Hala while Hau stripped him naked.

 

Hala's cock stood rigid at a full twelve-inches long. "I'm impressed," Hala breathed out, "you've certainly outdone Kukui and his friend all those years ago..."

Moving down the boys made out around the thick cock and massaged the huge balls with their hands.

 

"Tapu..." Hala moaned as the boys pleasured him.

 

"Come on, Gramps," Hau smirked up at his grandfather, "You know you wanna cum."

Kelly moved so that Hala could see his hole and pulled Hau to his face and started rimming him.

 

Hala grinned, "Sneaky." He pushed forward and buried all twelve-inches inside Kelly's stretched ass.

Moaning Kelly let Hala fuck him while focusing on not cumming, he finished rimming Hau, who quickly moved to lick Kelly's stuffed hole.

 

Hala began to moan as he watched his grandson's tongue slide across Kelly's ass, eagerly lapping at the cum from Crabrawler and Hariyama that slid out of his hole.

"Fuck" groaned Kelly as he bounced on Hala and moaned.

 

Hau whined: "Hey, it's my turn!"

Struggling Kelly stood and lifted Hau, before sliding him on to the cock and going to worship Hala's huge balls.

 

Hau grunted as he was filled with his grandfather's cock. 

 

Meanwhile, Hala moaned with pleasure as his grandson's insides squeezed him tightly. He bent down and wrapped his big hands around Hau's chest, playing with the boy's nipples.

The boys used every trick they had to make Hala cum. They sat facing each other and frotted his huge cock as he tensed up.

 

Hala groaned out, nearing orgasm.

Hau and Kelly made out while frotting and moaning.

 

"Fuck!" Hala roared, grabbing everyone who was watching's attention. "Tapu! I'm cumming!"

The boys were covered in thick cum from Hala and they shot their own load after him while still making out.

 

The audience cheered all around them.

The boys were panting, and so was Hala.

Kelly smiled and tried to stand only to collapse into Bara's arms "that was fun" he said with a laugh.

 

Hau nodded, "The best!" 

Hala smiled, "You boys are definitely something else. Both of you have passed the Grand Trial, and are now permitted to travel to Akala Island."

The boys cheered and Bara carried Kelly out of the town to Professor Kukui's lab after he passed out.


	6. A visit from Kalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9525800 read that first

Kelly was happy to be on his way to the next Island, he had spent the last few days training and learning from Professor Kukui.

The boat ride with him and Hau had been very fun — the waves hadn't been the only thing rocking it throughout the journey. Once they docked in Akala Island, Hau ran off to get ahead of Kelly in their trials, while Kukui lead Kelly to the Tide Song Hotel — a luxurious resort where he promised someone special would be waiting for him.  
Still leaking a bit of cum from the boat ride Kelly smiled as he saw some new pokemon and blushed at the sight of a few older people staring at him.

"Akala Island is definitely the most tourist-visited island, so some people might be a little freaked out by all the skin." Kukui wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulders, leading him down the cobblestone path to the hotel. "Especially when there's cum dripping down said-skin." He smirked.  
"Whose fault is that" Kelly shot back as the hotel came into view and he cuddled closer to the Professor's side.

"Hey, some of that is Hau's," Kukui chuckled. He glanced up at the hotel and said: "You're surprise is in Room 69."  
Letting out a chuckle Kelly started heading to the room, he wondered what the surprise was.

On the door to the hotel room was a note, labeled: "From Professor Sycamore ~ Hope you visit Kalos soon ;)"  
Kelly looked confused since he did not know anyone from Kalos but went into the room only too blush at what awaited him.

Kyle smirked up at the boy that walked into the room. He was strewn across the bed, his legs spread and his throbbing cock rock-hard. To Kyle's side laid Dexio, who had a matching smirk. "It's nice to see you in person," Kyle stated, "I hope you like your surprise."  
Closing the door Kelly, said "I am Kelly, and it is nice to meet you" before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Kyle," he turned to Dexio, "and this is Dexio." Kyle turned to glance up at Professor Kukui, "It's nice to see you in person, too, Professor." A slight blush tinged his cheeks.  
Kelly reached out and started stroking both Kaloisian Males off. 

Kyle started to moan as Kelly's tan hands worked their magic, as did Dexio beside him.  
Kelly scooted up the bed so he was in between Kyle and Dexio, hesitantly he leaned towards Kyle for a kiss.

Kyle didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Kelly's neck and pull him in, deeping the kiss. His pale skin in comparison to Kelly's tan complexion looked like a delicious vanilla-chocolate combo in both Dexio and Kukui's eyes, with both of them sporting massive hard-on's.  
Moaning Kelly wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck and ground into his side.

Kukui leaned down and began to kiss Dexio, pulling the younger boy into his lap and grinding their bare erections together.  
Kelly moved and straddled Kyle a blush on his cheeks and his cock hard as rock.

"That's it..." Kyle grinned, leaning up to suck on Kelly's neck.  
With a groan Kelly feels Kyle's hard cock run between his ass cheeks, so Kelly grinds down on it a bit.

Kyle slid his wet lips down Kelly's tan chest, taking one of the boy's nipples into his mouth as he began to rut against his ass, gently probing the head of his cock against Kelly's loose hole. 

Meanwhile, Kukui was already pinning Dexio down and fucking him raw, into the bed.  
With a grunt Kelly forced his hole down Kyle's cock making them both moan out.

"Fuck!" Kyle grunted as the tight passage surrounded his member.  
All of the moaning was heard by Kelly's pokemon so they decided to join in, by letting themselves out of their pokeballs.

Kyle's Pokémon, including Gallade, let themselves out too.  
Kelly moaned when Archer came closer to tease him with feather light touches still not use to being a fully evolved pokemon.

Kyle moaned as Gallade's sharp elbows began to tweak at his nipples.  
Bara, Sol and Luna moved to play with Kyle's smaller pokemon, while Aqua and Fin joined the Professor and Dexio.

Nothing but moans escaped the hotel room. Kukui continued to slam into Dexio, while Kyle continued to thrust up and into Kelly. All four of them were close.  
Bara leaned into kiss Kelly pressing his hot cock against Kyle's ass.

Kyle moaned as he was filled by a Pokémon he'd never seen before or heard of, stretched by the large prickly cock until it was buried deep inside him.  
Kelly leaned back into Bara's warm chest moaning as he continued to ride Kyle.  
Kukui quickly came inside the Professor's assistant as Dexio himself came all over his stomach and chest.  
Aqua filled Kukui's mouth while Fin unloaded in Dexio's mouth. Kelly leaned back and kissed Bara as Archer teased his nipples.

Kyle moaned as his own Pokémon joined the fray. Kermit slid his cock inside Kyle, alongside Bara's cock, while Famous and Knight worked to suck Kelly off.  
Kelly moaned and blew his load into Knight and Famous's mouths, squeezing tight on Kyle's thrusting cock.

Kyle gasped as he, too, filled Kelly's insides with his cum.  
Panting the boys heard a buzzing and looked up to see Rotom focusing on their faces.

"Zzay 'Cheezze!' Zzt!" Rotomdex buzzed, snapping photo after photo.  
Kelly blushed and muttered "I am glad no one but me and my friends will see the pics and videos that little perv takes"

Rotomdex paled, "Oh... you wanted those picturezz to be private...?"  
Kelly looked confused and asked "Rotom?" but it was the movement of Kukui trying to leave that caught his attention.

"I—uh, haha... I'm just gonna go—" Kukui began.

Kyle smirked, "It seems your Professor is hiding something. I'm surprised you didn't know — your videos were the main reason I came here."  
"Bara, Archer, grab him while Kyle explains." Kelly said before sliding off Kyle and sitting on the bed to hear the explanation.  
Kyle perked up. He loved drama. "You see, your sweet, hunk of a Professor here programmed Rotomdex to snap pictures and videos of your sexy-times, sending them back to him where he'd upload it on a website and hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people see it. I've seen you losing your virginity, you having fun with, uh, Ilima, I think was his name, along with all sixty-nine of his students. And then with that kid from the Pokémon Center, and then with that humongous Raticate, and then with that kid again and an old dude."  
Turning to Kukui, Kelly got an evil look on his face.

Kukui put up his hands in self-defense. "Hey, you're the one that didn't want to do it on the beach — I didn't have any cameras set up on the beach."  
"Well it is time to make a new special video, we will start with me spanking you followed by each of my pokemon Spanking you, a hit for every partner that was recorded" Kelly said with a grin.

Kukui gulped. Kyle smirked, "I love that idea. Dexio?" 

Dexio nodded, "Sycamore told me to make sure Professor Kukui wasn't let off the hook."  
Bara carried Kukui to Kelly and placed him on his lap to receive his 80 hits from Kelly, who wasted no time in starting.

Kukui whimpered in pain and pleasure as all eighty spanks made his body jolt. By the end of it, his tan ass was blood-red with numerous handprints.  
Bara went next and was just as strong with his hits.

Kukui was howling in pain by the tenth spank, but Bara didn't let up for seventy more.  
After Archer it was only Luna left because the other's could not do it properly 

By the end of it all, Kukui was a blubbering mess.  
Kelly moved and gently rubbed the hot red skin of Kukui's ass before leaning down and saying "Now Dexio, Kyle and I will fuck you Professor then I will forgive you"

Dexio lined up his cock, smirking to himself as he pushed in without warning. "Sycamore was very explicit in teaching me how to punish you." In no time, he was rocking his hips into the man with abandon, hearing the Professor's whimpers and wails of pain echo through the room as he emptied out in him.  
Kelly felt a little guilt but decided to finish the punishment then make it up to the Professor since he has enjoyed everything the man did for him.

Kyle was next, and he slid his cock deep inside the Professor quickly, thrusting back and forth as he peppered kisses down the man's back. "You're so hot..." He murmured as he came.  
Kelly took his turn and was gentle, when he came he kissed the Professor and said "I forgive you" before sliding under the Professor and sucking him off.

Kukui quickly came in Kelly's mouth, his body ultrasensitive to any touch against his skin.  
Turning to Rotom Kelly smiled and held up the peace symbol. The males decided to explore around the city while Kukui recovered.  
"That was really fun," Kyle smirked, gently grabbing at Kelly's ass.  
"was I to harsh?" Kelly asked as they visited the shops and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Yes," Kyle smirked, "but he deserved a harsh punishment."  
Kelly saw Kukui walking towards them and ran up to him saying "I am sorry, I did not want to hurt you" before wrapping his arms around the Professor and burying his face in the abs.

Kukui smiled, patting Kelly's hand. "Don't worry about it — my wife is far harsher than you could ever be when it comes to that stuff." He smirked, "Besides, I came bearing gifts."  
Smiling up Kelly cuddled into the older male noticing he was naked as well.

"Dexio, here's the Z-bracelet I promised Sycamore. And Kyle," he held up three Pokéballs that came from nowhere, "you can choose one of the Alolan starters."  
Kelly giggled when he saw how red Kukui's ass was while wondering who Kyle would pick.

Kyle smirked, "Well, after feeling Bara inside me, I'm gonna have to go with Litten."  
As they all chatted time flew by until Kyle and Dexio had to leave. "I promise I will come visit Kalos when I can" Kelly said after teasing Kyle about the mile high club.  
Kelly also made Kukui promise to show him all the video's of other trainers.

"You better," Kyle smirked. "Our Incineroar's will have some fun together."


	7. New Friends

Kelly followed Kukui to the boat intent on seeing the Videos of Kyle and the other Trainers.  
"You're sure you want to see these, cousin?" Kukui asked.  
"Of course, Everyone got to see me" Kelly said with a look of determination on his face.

Kukui nodded, pulling up the videos.  
Kelly sat down still naked, his hard cock giving away how much he really wanted to see these videos.

Kukui pulled up he first video, of him and Kelly during Kelly's first time.  
"Wow that is hot" Kelly stated as he watched his own first fuck, he refrained from Jacking off as he watched the videos of him at the school, trials and pokemon centers.

"There you go," Kukui turned to notice Kelly's erection. His own ass twitched as the memory of that same cock fucking him filled his mind.  
Shuffling through the videos Kelly stopped on the video of Professor Oak and saw the Gengar, before turning to Kukui and saying "Okay he is the one that really needs a punishment"  
"Yeah," Kukui scratched the back of his head, "we've tried talking to him about that."  
"Maybe one of his trainers will find out an punish him on camera" Kelly said as he flicked to the video of Ash and blushed as he saw his old neighbor.

"You know him?" Kukui asked.  
"He was the first guy I had a crush on" Kelly said his eyes never leaving Proctor's cock as it fucked the young boy.

"What's his name?" Kukui asked, "Maybe I can ask Oak about him."  
"Dr. Proctor, I wish I was in that boy's place" Kelly said as he stroked his erection to the video of Proctor unaware of what Kukui was thinking.

Kukui smirked, maybe he can make that wish come true sometime in the future. Oak did owe him a favor. Maybe this Doctor Proctor could use a vacation to the Alola region...  
Kelly continued to jack off, moaning before leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Want to cum inside me?" Kukui asked, his cheeks warming up.  
"really?" Kelly asked in shock as he did not think he would ever get to top Kukui again.

"These videos are because of me, and it's the video's fault you're hard and jacking off, so this is my fault, too.i should be punished..." Kukui stated.  
Kelly moved his hands to let Kukui do as he wished.

Kukui pushed Kelly down on the bed of the boat, while climbing on top of him.  
Letting out a moan Kelly reached up and pinched the professor's nipples, drawing moans from the older male.

Kukui aligned Kelly's cock with his twitching hole, sinking down quickly to swallow all of the boy's cock.  
Kelly thrust up into the bouncing male's tight hole moaning out "Kukui" 

Kukui bit his bottom lip as the boy bucked into him. So many memories resurfaced all at once, and he couldn't help himself; couldn't stop himself from moaning out the name. "G-Guzma..."  
A little put off Kelly continued until he blew his load in the professor and decided to ask who Guzma was.

"He was my... friend, my... my first..." Kukui looked down at the ground, "We challenged the trials together."  
"What happened?" Kelly asked as he hugged Kukui close.

"We lost, after reaching the last island." Kukui's face hardened, "I went to the Kanto region to participate in the league there, and got my butt kicked. So I cam back and became a Professor. Guzma... he...didn't..."  
"Did he Die?" Kelly wondering why it hurt Kukui so much.

Kukui shook his head, "N-no! He... he... he wasn't my friend anymore. That's all you need to know."  
"Okay" Kelly said before kissing Kukui and heading to his next trial, silently promising to find Guzma and make him see how much he hurt Kukui.

 

Kelly made the trip rather easily managing to capture two new pokemon a Small brown fox and a pony pokemon.  
By the time he could see the Pokémon Center, he was stopped by two grunts.  
As he prepared to battle them a cute blonde stepped in front of them.

"Who is this is runt?" Gladion growled. He was wearing a skin-tight, gray and black swim suit, with tears all over it, exposing teases of his pale skin.  
"I am Kelly" was the answer he received as Kelly stood tall and hard as a rock.

"Well, Kelly, I should warn you now..." Gladion frowned, "if you try to pass us, I'll end you."  
Bara and Fin hissed at the blond for threatening their Trainer.

Gladion smirked, and sent out Type: Null. "Try me, runt."

It was a tough battle but Fin managed to beat the new pokemon and evolve in the process.  
"How... how dare you!" Gladion yelled. He grabbed Kelly by the shoulder and bent him over as he slid his hard cock out from one of the tears in his body suit. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk to the Pokémon Center!"  
Kelly let out a moan as his hole was filled in one push.  
Gladion gripped Kelly by his hips, and forced his nine-inch dick passed Kelly's loose asshole, fucking him raw while the two grunts watched, growing hard themselves. "I'm fucking your boy-cunt, you runt. Feel ashamed?"  
Kelly had to tell Bara and his newly evolved Gabite not to attack as he moaned in pleasure from the rough strokes of the cute blond.  
"Moan, runt." Gladion growled, reaching down and yanking Kelly's hair. "Moan for your Master!"  
While Kelly was moaning Bara and Fin were both hard and noticed the two grunts staring at their master.

The two grunts were quickly tackled to the ground and suffered the same fate as Kelly, fucked raw and hard by the two Pokémon.  
"Please Breed my Boy-cunt" Kelly moaned while watching his two pokemon use the grunts

"With pleasure," Gladion yelled as he came. 

The two grunts came as the Pokémon fucking them did the same.  
Kelly moaned as the cum filled his hole, shooting his own on the ground.

"That's it, runt, cum for me..." Gladion moaned out as he pulled out.  
Panting Kelly smiled back at Gladion and said "Thanks" before standing up and heading to the pokemon center with just a slight wobble wondering if Hau would be their.  
Hau smirked from the window, having watched the whole scene unveil in front of the Center with Kelly and that blond boy.  
Kelly walked in and was immediately tackled by his energetic friend Hau, who was french kissing him.

"Hey, Kelly." Hau was grinning, "I saw that out there, you know."  
"Of course you did" Kelly said while shaking his head and moaning when he felt something prod his hole.

Hau's finger had already snaked around the tan boy and slid inside his loose, cum-filled hole. "Naughty, naughty..." Hau scolded, smirking, "someone's been a bad boy."  
A quick glance told Kelly the only other people in the center were two Hikers, an Ace trainer, Rising star and Youngster.

"And bad boys need to be punished, right fellas?" Hau gestured to the men, having already had his fun with them earlier.  
"Please" Kelly moaned while wiggling his hips.

Hau smirked, "Who gets your mouth, who gets your cock, who gets your hands, and who gets your ass?"  
"Up to you Hau" Kelly panted as he felt his own cock twitch in need.

"Hikers at both ends, youngster sucks you off, and ace trainer and rising star get your hands..." Hau cooed.  
Kelly moaned as he was quickly put to work, he could hear Rotom taking pics and videos to send out and it made him harder.

Hau watched, like an evil mastermind, as Kelly's body was used.  
Working hard Kelly brought the Hikers to their climax first, moaning as he was filled.

Next was the Ace Trainer, who came all over Kelly's right hand.  
Kelly moaned as he blew his own load into the youngster's mouth and felt the Rising Star cum on his left hand.

Hau snickered, "Naughty boy..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am looking for new partners to rp with, if interested all my info is here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166&chapter=3
> 
> and my email is cumkingkj@gmail.com

Kelly wobbled out of the center muttering "stupid Hau" before heading towards Brooklet Hill to complete the Task he was met by a blue haired Girl.

Lana smirked as her latest victim, err, challenger, arrived. She sent her Popplio along through the pools to warn the swimmers that another challenger was on his way, as well as to warn Wishiwashi. 

She smiled at the boy as he wobbled up to her, "Hello, there, my name is Lana, and I'm the Trial Captain here."  
"Hey, So I guess your Trial is water right" Kelly said as he looked at the beautiful hills and lakes.

Lana nodded, "Mhm, everyone here always leaves... wet." She eyed the boy, taking in his nude body as she steadied herself on the rocking dock beneath their feet.  
"So what do I have to do to beat this trial?" Kelly asked with a light blush on his cheeks and rotom on his shoulder.

"You see, every one in a while, the Pokémon and swimmers alike all get rather... antsy..." She gestured up to the full moon in the sky, "Some say the full moon has that effect on those so accustomed to life in the water." It was true; she was trying with all her might to keep her cool under the basking rays of the shining moon in the dark, star-filled sky. "I'm gonna need you to, well, relieve that antsy tension... From pool to pool, you'll do what's needed and, by the end of it, after defeating the Totem Pokémon, you'll get the Waterium Z."  
"Lead the way so I can get this over with" Kelly said with a wave of his hand

Lana lead him to the first pool, which held three swimmers, each looking around Kelly's own age. Beneath the clear blue water hid six Pokémon: Corsola, Dewpider, Horsea, Tentacool, and a stray Wishiwashi.  
Climbing into the water Kelly moaned as he was immediately swarmed by the boys and pokemon.

Horsea swallowed his dick whole, while Corsola and Dewpider pleasured his ballsack; Tentacle pressed both tentacles deep inside Kelly, while Wishiwashi moved between both nipples, biting and nipping at them. The boys' hands were all over him, one forced his cock down Kelly's throat, while the two others began to slide their lengths against his armpits.  
Kelly could do nothing but moan as his body was used for their pleasure.

Three cameras watched the ordeal take place, recording it live and streaming it all over the world for anyone to see. Lana smirked — this kid's a good one. 

The two boys manning Kelly's armpits came quickly, before the third came down Kelly's throat.  
Kelly shot his own load into the sucking mouth while groaning.

Tentacool came inside Kelly quickly, through his tentacles, before the other Pokémon took his place, and filled him up too.  
Kelly climbed out of the pool and moved to Lana's side.

"Impressive," she smirked, "now onto the next pool." She took him to a bigger one, filled with ten guys, and various Water-type Pokémon.  
Kelly paled slightly since he was slightly sore from Hau's antics earlier, but slid into the water.

All ten boys fucked him hard, before letting the Pokémon have their turn. Kelly could barely pull himself out of the water by the time he was finished.  
Panting Kelly asked "can I call out one of my pokemon to carry me?"

Lana shrugged, "Just don't bring out a Pokémon that's weak to Water-types."  
"Come on out Aqua" Kelly said letting out his fully evolved Feraligatr, who gently picked him up. 

Feraligatr lead him to the final pool, which housed thirty swimmers, and what looked to be over eighty Pokémon. "Once you're done here," Lana instructed, "the Totem Pokémon is waiting just beyond that waterfall." She pointed to the waterfall, which was crashing down hard. "There's a flooded cave behind that, where he sleeps, waiting."  
Feraligatr had to support Kelly as he was filled with even more cum by over a hundred cocks.

By the time he was finished, Kelly was swollen with jizz. Lana waved them goodbye as they pushed through the waterfall, and disappeared into the cave.  
Kelly fell into the water and hundreds of tiny mouths started sucking his tired body immediately. 

Two or three squirmed inside him, fucking him with their entire bodies.  
Kelly moaned as he was abused until the sun rose.

With the full moon vanishing, the Wishiwashi calmed down, and Kelly was able to get the Waterium Z from the back of the cave.  
Kelly napped until noon when he made his way to Royal Avenue where Hau forced him to enter a Battle Royal.

Alongside him was Gladion and a mysterious man named the Masked Royal.

It turned out Kelly was going to have to take all three on at once.

With an audience of over 500 people watching, in person, let alone the tens-of-thousands watching on their televisions. 

"C'mon Kelly," Hau pleaded, "You know you want you..."

"Do it, runt." Gladion glared.

"Everyone's waiting..." The Masked Royal smirked.  
Moving Kelly pushed Masked Royal down so he could ride him, while grabbing Hau and Gladion to stroke them off.

Gladion came first, splattering his seed across the boy, making him lose. 

Hau came next. Loss. 

And then the Masked Royal, who flooded Kelly's insides happily. Loss. 

Kelly smirked, and came all over the Masked Royal's chest. Winner.  
As they headed to the showers Kelly followed Royal and said "Really Professor?"

The Masked Royal gasped, and covered Kelly's mouth. "How'd you know?!"  
Reaching down Kelly gripped Kukui's cock and said "you were my first"

"Damn," Kukui smirked, "You got me... what's my punishment...?" They walked into a shower stall together, before locking the door.  
Leaning up Kelly said " Make love to me" and kissed him on his lips

Kukui smirked, "No spanks?"  
"not to day" Kelly said with a giggle as he slid down to his knees and pulled Kukui into his mouth.

Kukui moaned out loud, not caring if everyone heard. He gripped Kelly's hair as he bobbed his head.  
As Kelly bobbed his head neither male heard the door open. 

Hau and Gladion, naked, stepped in, masked by the hot steam.  
Kelly moaned around the cock that took his cherry, and reached up to play with Kukui's nuts.

With his ass in the air, Hau happily obliged, slipping himself in neatly, while Gladion did the same to the Professor.  
Kelly pulled off to moan as Hau fucked him.

The Professor gasped in pleasure as he was taken, Gladion whispering how much he wanted to fuck the great Professor of Alola.  
"Hau, Professor can you both fuck me?" Kelly asked as he groaned.

The two nodded, and Kukui got in position, aligning his dick and sliding in next to Hau.  
Kelly moaned and ended up burying his head into Kukui's neck as he was fucked, looking up he saw Gladion and pulled him into a kiss.

All four of them were moaning non-stop, and got everyone else in the locker room just as hard.  
Kelly made out with Gladion as he bounced on the hard cocks, close to blowing his load.

Kukui moaned as he came inside Kelly, just as Hau did. The tightness around him forced Gladion to cum too.  
Turning Kelly saw that there were four big burly hikers, each one staring at one of the group, so he said "well Hau, Gladion you are about to get opened up."

The two didn't have much time to prepare, and were quickly fucked open by the two bigger hikers.  
Kelly moaned as his cum filled hole was fucked while he was held to the muscled chest.

Kukui grunted as he was pushed into the wall, getting thoroughly fucked hard.  
All four males left with a limp but smiles on their faces.

Eventually Kukui made his way back to his hotel room, and called Professor Oak.  
"Hello" Oak said as he answered the phone.

"You owe me a favor, I want you to get that Proctor fellow a ticker to Alola for vacation." Kukui said.  
"That will cost more then one favor Kukui" Oak said with a sigh as he conferenced in Proctor.

"Just do it," Kukui groaned.  
"Fine here he is so we can convince him and you can explain why he needs to come" Oak said.

"Hello?" Proctor answered. 

"Congratulations, Doctor. You're going on a vacation!"  
Kukui said.  
"yes Kukui is having me pay for you to fly to Alola for some reason" Oak added

"The boy here, Kelly, wants you to treat him, if you what I mean. Like that boy from Professor Oak." Kukui answered.  
"Kelly? wait little Kelly that would always come visit me to see if I needed help" Proctor asked in wonder.

Kukui furrowed his brow, "You know him?"  
"Yes he was my Neighbor" Proctor replied as he decided to check the Alpha Trainer site.

"That must be why he liked you so much," Kukui grinned. "Does that mean you'll do it?"  
"Of course, How is he doing by the way" Proctor asked as he sent in a message that he would be taking time off maybe two to three whole weeks.

"His virgin days are over," Kukui smirked, "which I'm sure you're well aware of."  
"Yeah you lucky dog" Oak said with a chuckle.

"Hey, as I recall it, Proctor here took that boy's v-card without even getting the kid's approval." Kukui grinned, "Not that I didn't enjoy the show, mind you..."  
"See you in a day Kukui" Proctor said planning to sample some local as well as Kelly.

Kukui smirked, "See you in a day."


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly made his way to the trial site on a volcano, he was wearing shoes so no stones would cut his feet.

He'd fucked several hikers along the way, before finally reaching the peak, where a small stadium stood, along with a dark-skinned, muscular boy. 

Kiawe grinned, "Good evening, Challenger." In the distance, the sun was setting, and the sky was colorful with reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows.  
Kelly could not help but to stop and stare at both the male and view of the sky.

Kiawe himself was dressed in nothing but a short tiki-skirt, with red leaves that barely concealed his monster package as it swayed in the wind. "Tell your Rotomdex to take a picture, it'll last longer."  
"Rotom please take plenty of pics and videos" Kell said as he started to move closer to the male.

Kiawe smirked, before raising his hand and halting the boy. "Stay there, before we begin, I'm obligated to show you a traditional Alolan dance, alongside my three Marowak..."  
Kelly saw a smooth stone chair and asked "Should I sit there?"

Kiawe nodded, and began the dance.  
Kelly watched in awe as Kiawe danced and Rotom recorded the whole thing.

Kiawe could feel Kelly's eyes searching his body, watching in amazement as his lean muscles contorted, as his dark skin glistened with sweat... as his cock grew to a full ten inches.  
Kelly licked his lips and felt his hole quiver slightly at the sight of the thick dark cock.

Kiawe finished off the alluring dance with him bending over in front of Kelly's throne, showing off his tender, dark-skinned ass. Kiawe felt the familiar sensation wash over him as Salazzle, hidden and out of sight, took over his mind. "What would you like, Master...?" Kiawe moaned out, spanking his ass-cheek.  
Blushing Kelly said "To taste all of you" with his own cock standing hard.

Kiawe pressed his ass up, "Taste away, Master..."  
Leaning in Kelly licked the dark skin, and moaned as the taste flooded his mouth, digging his tongue in deep to make Kiawe moan.

Kiawe grunted with pleasure as his body was freed from Salazzle's grip. "O-oh-oh... y-yes...."  
Kelly moaned as he ate Kiawe's delicious hole, before pulling off and moving to suck the dark cock.

Kiawe moaned, and bucked down into the hot mouth.  
Reaching down Kelly slid a finger into his own hole as he sucked on Kiawe.

Kiawe grunted with pleasure, "Y-yes.... Arceus... Yes, M-Master...!"  
Working his hole open Kelly moaned and used his free hand to tease Kiawe's nuts.

"P-please... Master..." Kiawe begged.  
Pulling off and stroking the cock, Kelly said "Go ahead and cum on my face"

Kiawe moaned as he emptied out on his Challenger.  
Kelly closed his eyes as his face was covered in cum, before moving and pushing Kiawe into the chair with the order to let him ride him.

Kiawe gasped as Kelly climbed on top of him, gripping his cock with his hole before sinking down on it.  
Groaning Kelly bounced on the hard cock and licked the cum from around his mouth when he felt three sets of small hands grab him.

The three Marowak were all hard and hot, ready for a similar response for their dances, too.  
Kelly moaned as one licked his hole that was filled by Kiawe as the other two made use of his hands.

The one Marowak quickly slid in beside Kiawe's cock, stretching Kelly out.  
Bouncing Kelly felt his own load about to blow as he was filled.

One Marowak slipped down and sucked Kelly's cock, while the other forced his down Kelly's throat.  
Groaning Kelly blew his load Into the sucking Marowak's mouth

Feeling Kelly's tightness quickly pushed Kiawe and the accompanying Marowak over the edge, both filling Kelly up with their seed.  
A loud groan was let out as Kelly was filled pushing the last Marowak over the edge and letting Kelly drink down his cum.

Kiawe slipped out of Kelly, a smirk on his face, "Good job, Master... Salazzle will see you now..."  
As Kelly made to ask who Salazzle was a smell filled his nose and made him loose focus.  
Salazzle drew Kelly to her hidden spot in a hidden cave, infested with her harem of male Salandit. With her pheromones, she made his cock stand rigid and leaking, before forcing him to his knees, ready to pleasure every single last Salandit in the volcano.  
Kelly did not leave the cave until the next morning where he found Kiawe waiting to help him down the volcano, his own stomach bloated with the lizard's cum.

"You did good," Kiawe smirked as he handed Kelly the Firium Z. "Better than most, actually."  
"Maybe you could come to see me and the professor before we head to the next Island" Kelly said to the handsome boy.

"I plan on it," Kiawe kissed Kelly's cheek.  
Kelly breezed through the last two trials on Akala Island and the next day he found the Professor talking to someone on the boat, he could not see the other person yet,

As he made his way across the dock, a smile spread across his face when the man glanced over at him.

Doctor Proctor smiled, and waved, "Hey, Kelly!" He was dressed in his usual hospital lab coat, but with absolutely nothing beneath.  
Kelly blushed and said "Proctor?" unsure if he was dreaming or not.

The man smirked, "Ah, so you do remember me. I was startin' to worry."  
Kelly ran forward and hugged the tan doctor, the height difference causing his chest to rub the man's cock.

Proctor chuckled, and ruffled Kelly's hair. "Your face used to smash right in my crotch back when you were my neighbor, you've sure grown up."  
Kelly yelped as he felt Kukui lift him up and with out thinking wrapped his arms around Proctor's neck and his legs around the waist. 

"Whoa," Proctor wrapped his arms around Kelly's lithe frame, "you're a little heavier now than you were back in Kanto, three years ago."  
Kelly blushed as his hard cock rubbed the sexy Doctor's abs and he moaned.

Proctor smirked, "A little naughtier, too."  
"Please" Kelly said before hearing Kukui chuckle and say "It is time for a full Physical Kelly"

Proctor's hands slipped down to Kelly's ass, spreading his cheeks while his hard cock jutted up into the air, prodding at the already-slick hole. "You had some fun earlier," Proctor grinned, before bucking up into the hot insides of his former neighbor.  
Kelly let out a loud "Fuck" and tossed his head back as his first crush fucked him hard.

"How long have you been wanting this?" Kukui asked, sliding his tongue down Kelly's bare back as he was speared on Proctor's hard cock.  
"For a long time" Moaned Kelly as he bounced on the thick tan cock.

Proctor nodded at Kukui, and felt the man's cock slide up against his, preparing to plunge into the bouncing Kelly.  
As the second cock entered him, Kelly screamed his release before covering Proctor's abs in cum.

The tightness around them quickly caused Kukui and Proctor to fill Kelly's ass with their mixed spunk. Rotomdex cooed from above, recording the whole thing.  
Kelly was so happy that he kept bouncing and made both men hard again.  
Only for them to cum even more, filling Kelly's stomach even further.  
Kelly panted in exhaustion but looked up when he heard two more voices, to see Kiawe and Hau.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly moved and pulled both boys into the room, still dripping cum from his well fucked hole.  
"That was evening hotter than my Marowak's bone," Kiawe smirked. 

Hau nodded, "I don't know why I didn't even expect anything less from you, Kelly..."

Slipping his hands to their rears Kelly said "the fun is just starting now take your pick" and in popped a finger.

Kiawe and Hau started moaning, which got Proctor and Kukui hard, once again.  
"Do you want the professor or the doctor to fuck you?" Kelly asked while teasing the boys holes.

Kiawe smirked up to Kukui, "Ready for a rematch, Professor?" 

Kukui grinned back, "Bring it, boy."

Hau glanced up at Proctor, "I'm ready for my physical, Doctor..." 

Proctor nodded, "You are do for a checkup..."

Kelly moved to the floor and helped arrange them so he could suck on Kiawe while Hau fucks him  
The five males moaned as pleasure overcame them, with Kiawe pivoting his cock in and out of Kelly's mouth as Professor Kukui ravaged his asshole. Hau growled out as he ruthlessly hammered in and out of Kelly's abused ass, while Doctor Prcotor did the same above him, driving him harder into Kelly.  
Kelly was in heaven moaning as he serviced his friends.

Hau came inside Kelly's ass, moaning out his name and tightening up around Doctor Proctor, who steadily came buckets inside him afterwards. Kukui groaned with pleasure as he came inside Kiawe, losing their challenge, before Kiawe came inside Kelly's mouth, which the boy happily swallowed.  
As they collapsed onto the bed Kelly pulled each male into a sloppy makeout session.

Rotomdex recorded the whole ordeal, buzzing with a hard-on.  
Kelly curled up on Proctor and dozed off with a smile on his face.

 

Pre-flight and mile high cluc  
All 4 males stood in line to board the plane bound for Kalos, where they would spend the next week.

As they were passing the detectors, all four of them got beeped and taken back to a room by two large security officers and their twin Lycanroc, one Midday-Form and the other Midnight-Form.  
"what is going on?" Kelly asked in confusion, and a slight bit of fear, that made him cover his body.

The two men smirked to each other, "An Alolan Body Search."  
Kelly let out a moan when the Lycanrocs started licking his crotch and ass.

"We'll start with the famous Professor," one man said, grabbing at his crotch.  
Kukui bucked into the hand with a grin on his face as he felt the other one move to finger his hole.

"We hear you have a Rockruff of your own, Professor," one main grinned, fondling Kukui's crotch with one hand and the other tweaking at his nipple, "how's that treating you?"  
"He is wonderful and always full of energy" Kukui replied with a smile.

The other main grabbed both asscheeks, "Nothing naughty, Professor? And here I thought your speciality was studying Pokémon moves." He smirked, "All kinds of moves..."  
Kelly moaned as the two Lycanrocs continued their assault. Kukui just shot the two a big Grin and wiggled his hips a bit.

"Tell us the details," one cooed as he went down and sucked the Professor's nipple.  
"Sorry boys but that would be bad for business" Kukui said while giving a wink to the two 

Hau moaned out, "C'mon, Professor..."  
"Videos are on the site" was all Kukui said as he started to moan.

The two men went down on Kukui, with one sucking him off and the other rimming his asshole.  
Kelly was reduced to a drooling pile on the floor unable to think as Kukui groaned and shot his load into the mouth sucking him

Kukui slumped to the floor drained as the two men moved to Proctor.  
Proctor held both men's heads to his massive chest and let out a string of moans.

The two Lycanroc moved to Proctor, with one sucking him off and the other rimming him.  
It did not take Proctor long to blow his load in fact it took 5 minutes.

Hau was next.  
It only took him a few seconds to blow but by the time it was Kelly's turn he was begging "Please fuck me, Fill me up"

The two men took turns ravaging his asshole, before going in together.  
Kelly moaned and begged the whole time.

Eventually, the two filled his ass with their seed, before letting both Lycanroc do the same.  
Kelly ended up needing Proctor to carry him onto the plane.  
Kelly looked around the plane amazed that the staff was naked as well as most of the passengers, the seats in first class were filled by several families and a few teens and three little boys.

Dr. Proctor and Kukui sat next to each other, while Hau claimed his seat next to Kelly. "I've never been on a plane before," Hau commented, "Is it fun?"  
"well there is one thing really fun" Kelly said with a smile knowing that Proctor and Kukui wanted to do it too.

Hau smirked, "Oh..." He turned to Kukui and Proctor, who were grinning and clutching their hard-on's.  
Reaching over Kelly started to finger Hau while also playing with his own hole.

"Oh hell yes," Proctor purred as he reached over and began playing with Kukui's leaking cock.  
Pulling Hau out of their seats Kelly moved so they were kneeling in front of The older two.  
Hau eagerly sucked down Kukui's cock, while Kelly did the same to Proctor.  
Kelly continued working the fingers into each hole, unaware of the three sets of eyes peeking over the seat in front of theirs.

The three young boys -- age seven, six, and five, all brothers -- watched eagerly, their little cocklets growing stiff, which they happily rubbed into the seat cushion to get friction.  
Kelly moaned louder when Hau started to stroke his hard cock. both boys looked up at the men they were sucking to see their heads thrown back in pleasure.

"Best head I've ever gotten," Proctor moaned out, with Kukui nodding in agreement.  
Pulling of Kelly slid his fingers out and moved to straddle Proctor leaning into kiss him, as Hau did the samething to Kukui.

Proctor moaned out loud as Kelly sunk his cock inside him, rolling his hips against the doctor's, while Hau sucked Kukui's nipple as he lowered himself down gradually, aching the poor professor.  
Opening his eyes as he threw his head back, Kelly locked eyes with the three brothers.

The three boys quickly ducked back down, in a fit of giggles.  
"Guys we have some admirers" Kelly said with a moan as he gyrated his hips.

Proctor, Kukui, and Hau craned their necks to see the reddish-hair of the three brothers poking out from the top of the chairs.  
"Do you three want to come join in?" Kelly asked as he pinched his own nipples.

One boy -- the oldest -- poked his head up, and grinned. "Definitely!"  
"then come here and get a close look before exploring" Kelly Said with a moan.

The three boys bashfully made their way over, admiring the state the four older males were in. "Can I suck your pee-pee?" The two older boys asked, one pointing to Kelly and the other towards Hau.  
"Of course cutie" Kelly replied while also adding "if you want You can lick here too" before massaging the base of Proctor's cock.

The two older boys went at it, acting like pros as they sucked and licked cock after cock; while the youngest brother stood back, his cheeks flush.  
Kelly leaned back to kiss Proctor and wondered what the last boy could do.

Quickly, the youngest boy jumped into action, climbing the bodies until he was standing on the armrest between Kukui and Proctor, pushing his little cocklet past Kukui's dark lips, and then pulling back and doing the same to Proctor.  
Moving Kelly started to Rim the little boy unaware that every male was watching them now.

Hau moaned as he continued to ride Kukui's cock, while the middle brother sucked down his pre with vigor.  
Kelly let out a groan as the oldest boy moved from sucking his cock to licking and playing with Proctor.

The two older men moaned around the youngest boy's cock as it made its way between the two of them, leaving webs of saliva everywhere.  
Kelly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to have the hard cock of a male flight attendant level with his mouth, he also noticed Rotom recording the whole thing.

Eventually, most of the flight had their way with the group in some way, shape, or form.  
Kelly slipped on a pair of shorts over a plug to keep the cum in him.

Hau did the same, while Professor Kukui pulled on a lab coat, as did Proctor.


End file.
